


Tumblr | Wolfstar

by nohomostylinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohomostylinson/pseuds/nohomostylinson
Summary: A modern Mauraders fanfiction in which mischief occurs, love is discovered, and a beloved website is graced with four loveable personalities.





	1. The Marauders Archive

"Let's call it 'The Adventurous Archive'. That's original!" The suggestion was met with various overlaying opinions.

"It's okay, but could be better. Let's add something to it," was said and agreed to by the other three.

"Travellers? Venturers?"

"What about explorers?"

"Something more complex than that... Remus, any ideas?" The three turned to look at the smartest one of the group, as well as the tallest.

The group of four was sitting in their dorm room. James sat at the desk with his laptop open in front of him, Remus on the bed playing with Sirius's hair, who was sitting on the ground in front of him. Peter was onlooking as usual.

"I suppose we could use marauder..." He stated after a bit of thinking.

Sirius nodded, leaning back towards to Remus. "Yeah, I like that word." Then, tilting his head further towards the boy, he whispered, "what's it mean?"

Remus giggled, much to Sirius's delight, and said out loud, "it's sort of French, but the English translation is basically to explore or raid. Fitting."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully and proclaimed, "see, I knew that. I was just asking for all of you."

Peter nodded and looked on the conversation admiringly. Although they were all in the same year, Peter appeared younger with his short and stocky height.

"Alright then, should I name it Marauders Archive?" James asked from the computer. He typed in the words and hovered the mouse over the save button, looking back at the group for approval.

"I like it," Remus said strongly. Sirius and James nodded their agreement, and the three knew that Peter would agree no matter what.

"Saved. Welcome to Tumblr, Marauders Archive," James read out.

They sat in silence after his proclamation.

"So, uh, what do we do now? Celebrate?" Sirius broke the quiet.

Remus laughed again and said, "well, we should post something, shouldn't we?"

Sirius was quick to say, "yeah, yeah, let's post something."

James stood up from his chair and motioned to the open computer. Remus slid into the seat and began to type.

"Herein lies the evidence of our wonderful lives- Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James," Remus read aloud.

"W-wait!" Peter said suddenly. The group glanced towards him, surprised, as the boy didn't typically speak up. "W-we should h-have c-code names. F-for s-saftey, you know."

Although their first instinct was to shut down Peter's idea, the three boys thought it over.

"Good idea, Peter. I think we'll do that. I'll be Moony, for obvious reasons," Remus said, referring to his werewolf-ness.

"Can I be Padfoot? Because, you know, dogs?" Sirius was somewhat obsessed with animals, dogs being his favourite.

Remus nodded and typed both names into the Tumblr draft.

"If we're going animal-like here, I suppose I'll be Prongs... That sounds cool, doesn't it?" James suggested.

"V-very cool," Peter said quietly. This drew the attention to him. The three boy's thought processes lead them all to think of a name for Peter.

"Hm, he kind of looks like a rat, doesn't he?" Remus said seriously.

Sirius nodded. "But also slightly worm-like..."

"Rattail? Wormrat? That doesn't work." James sighed.

"Wormtail?" Sirius thought out loud. James and Remus both nodded affirmingly, and Remus added it to the draft.

"W-why are all of y-your names so c-cool and mine's b-based off of ugly a-animals?" Peter asked nervously. It wasn't often that he spoke out against the group.

"Wormtail's a cool name, kind of. Besides, rats and worms are awesome," Remus stated. He sat down on Sirius's bed, next to the boy, and looked down at what was being written on the paper in his lap.

"Posted!" James said loudly. "Ah, crap. Lunch starts in two minutes, let's go."

James walked towards the door, eagerly followed by Peter. He turned back when outside, and called to Remus and Sirius, "you two coming?"

Sirius didn't look up, still engrossed in his writing. Remus, however, glanced once at James before turning back to Sirius. "We'll be down in a few, go without us."

James shrugged his shoulders and let the door close, leading himself and Peter to the Great Hall.

Remus leaned over Sirius's shoulder, glancing at the small writing on the page that he couldn't read. "Is that a different language?" He asked.

Sirius didn't respond right away; instead, he finished the page he had been scribbling on and grabbed another piece of parchment.

"Geez, Sirius, that's more than you've written for any of your classes combined, this year and last." Remus joked, although it was completely true.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sirius looked up from his parchment.

"How long was I writing for?" He asked, shuffling through the now multitude of pages he had used.

Remus glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that, if they left now, they'd only be ten minutes late for lunch. "About ten minutes."

Sirius smiled to himself and muttered, "way less than last time."

Remus did not make it known, as they walked down to the Great Hall, that he had heard Sirius's remark. He wondered what could be so important or interesting that allowed Sirius to write for that long, and apparently even longer at other times.

Sirius was off in his own world, and Remus wondered exactly what he was thinking about- was it the same as whatever he was writing?


	2. Friends

"So I was thinking that we should have a schedule, like, of when each of us will post on the Tumblr."

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. James and some girl were off who knows where doing who knows what, and Peter was in the dorm room, studying. Remus looked up from the book he was reading to listen to Sirius's suggestion.

He nodded, saying, "yeah, that would work. Like, on Sunday's we could all post and then everyone posts twice in the week? That way there'll be two posts on some days."

"Well, with Tumblr it's not as much of a blog as it is a rant or funny things shareer, so I think each person could log in on a certain day and post for that day. Like, I could be Monday, you could be Wednesday, Peter Friday and James Saturday. Different days, though. More thought out."

Remus nodded along, surprised at the amount of knowledge Sirius had about Tumblr. "Why do you know this much?" He asked.

Sirius suddenly became nervous. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and began, "well, uh, after you suggested it, I did a bit of research." He gave a weak smile, didn't look into Remus's eyes, and hoped that the boy wouldn't point out the one fault in his answer.

"You never do research! Especially on the things I talk about!"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I know." He tried to get out of it again, saying, "it, uh, seemed interesting?"

Remus tilted his head and looked at Sirius, really looked.

"You're lying."

Again, Sirius sighed. He seemed to do that a lot around Remus.

"Ugh, fine. I researched it because you were really cute while you talked about it, okay?" Sirius said quickly, not thinking about his word choice.

His hands flung to his mouth, eyes widening. Remus sat still, questioning everything. Did he just say that?

"Did I just say that?"

Remus nodded slowly at Sirius, who in turn jumped up and began pacing the room. It was no big deal, right? Friends say that to each other, his secret wasn't out.

"Remus, I-" Sirius began, walking back over to his friend with a plan in mind.

Remus, however, had a different plan. He stood up and met Sirius halfway, about to speak, but Sirius, fearing the unthinkable, did something he thought he never would be able to do.

Siris pulled the boy he'd been pinning after since second year towards him and kissed him.

When the two pulled away, Sirius backed one step away and finished, "-didn't mean to say that."

Sirius's face gave it away though- he had enjoyed their kiss. Remus, however, had a good enough poker face that Sirius couldn't tell if he did or not.

After no response from Remus, Sirius made the sheepish attempt at an excuse: "I figured that, like, as your friend, the only way to stop you from talking was, uh, that."

"Yeah. Friends," Sirius muttered to himself as both boys moved back towards where they were sitting and started back into their previous activities.

"So anyways, I think I could do Tuesday's, because Monday's my easy day so I won't have much homework to do. Peter could do Thursday, you'll take Saturday because you're taking hard classes, and then James could go Monday?" Unsure of his sudden take of charge, he added, "or, you know, something else..."

"No, yeah, that sounds good. I'll let Peter and James know," Remus said, still shaken from the earlier kiss.

"Uh, okay, cool."

The two boys sat there for a few minutes, awkward and uncomfortable, before Remus looked up from his book and peered at Sirius. He had heard some slight scratching sounds, but ignored them to try to concentrate on his book.

But now, he saw that Sirius was writing again. He had pulled out a notebook, which was filled with various sized pieces of paper as well as napkins, receipts, and old homework assignments. Sirius was completely unaware of Remus's gaze, or the thoughts swirling in the other boys head.

He looks very charming, sitting there and just writing.

Remus was startled by this thought, but didn't have time to process it before Sirius looked up and caught him staring.

Sirius flushed when he realized that Remus had noticed him, but played it off. "Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't realize I was zoning out... Did you say something?" Sirius messed his hair up, pushing it off his forehead and shaking it a bit. Remus found himself becoming distracted by the way he moved his head.

"Oh, no. No, I didn't say anything. I was thinking about going to the library, though."

Sirius stayed in his chair while Remus collected his things. He was torn- follow his crush to the place he hated the most, or stay lonely in the common room.

Sadly, he chose the latter. Remus obviously didn't like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Whadup world

Happy Tuesday, aka PADFOOT DAy, aka the besT fking day of the week.

Prongs says we can't swear:/ fork you prongs

Sooooo today my postings are prolly gonna be some lame a$$ sh!t, as per usual

[Follow my personal Tumblr @seriouslysirius ]

Until next post/reblog, Padfoot

-

"So, I made this chart for when we'll all post." Sirius passed out the printed out charts. This was the most organized he had ever been; Remus and James were impressed.

"Why don't I get Saturday? I'm the coolest, I deserve a full day," James protested after glancing at the paper.

"Because Remus always has tons of homework throughout the week. He's the smartest, and smarts come before coolness." Sirius surprised even himself with his words.

"Alright, alright."

"Any other complaints?" Sirius looked around at his friends, daring them to say something. "Great. Now, we should probably go to class."

James kicked back against the tree they had met at, as he had a free period, while Peter ran off to the right. Sirius and Remus walked to their next class together, Transfiguration.

"Listen, Sirius, about Sunday..." The two hadn't been alone together since Sunday, the day of their kiss. Neither had brought it up around their other friends, like an unspoken agreement kept them from spilling.

"Don't worry about it, Remus. Friends kiss sometimes, right?" Sirius looked down at his feet, any confidence he had from earlier completely gone.

Remus noticed this, and put his arm on Sirius's comfortingly. "I didn't mean about the kiss. I meant, uh, when you called me cute."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. He spotted their Transfiguration classroom, and figured he could make it there through the next bit of awkwardness that would occur if he told Remus.

Go on, Sirius, tell him. Tell him that you've liked him since second year. Go.

Instead of saying that, he said, "let's talk after class?" and walked a little bit faster to get to Transfiguration.

-After class-

Sirius left the classroom at high speed, running with his book bag in his hand and his wand in his hair to the one place Remus would never think to look for him- the library.

He went straight to the corner and pushed himself into a two person booth. He knew he was doing exactly the opposite of what he said he was going to do, which was tell Remus how he felt, but it was alright. Sirius was never one for confrontation.

He pulled out his laptop and logged into his personal Tumblr account. None of the other boys had a personal, as far as he knew, but Sirius knew enough about the site to make one.

He scrolled along, rebloging and liking things every so often. Finally, he clicked on create new post.

I'm in a bit of a predickiment (or however you spell that)-

I'm currently hiding in a library at my school. What am I hiding from, you ask? Only the boy I've liked since second year. Long story. Oh yeah, he's my best friend, too.

And he's probably straight.

Help!!!! Do I go find him and tell him??? Or stay and hide??? We share the same dorm so that's gonna be a problem..

Let me know!!!

He clicked the post button and waited to get replys. He wasn't exactly popular on the website, but Sirius had racked up a couple hundred followers in the past few days. Plus, they all were quite active.

His notifications were soon flooded by people responding.

loserwiththeredhair: tell him!!! And post cute pics of you two after y'all start dating!!

Larryisreal69: go for it man. You got this bro. Woo

pugslife: neither and adopt a dog

hottiehottiepolkadottie: I think you should do it. March up to him, look him in the eyes, and tell him. Just flat out, I really like you. Or write him a letter, or something else. Whatever. Just tell him. Otherwise you'll go the rest of your life knowing that you never told him. Plus it'll be torture living with him in the same room while you two are in school. May the odds be ever in your favour. (PS, it's predicament)

imbored420: hide for the rest of your life. spend your days in the shadows of Tumblr. live as a ghost in your school.

Sirius laughed out loud at the last one- little did the Muggles know that there were literal ghosts in his school.

He took some of them to heart, though. Most said that he should go for it, and those that didn't were jokes.

Sirius sat in front of his laptop for at least ten minutes before building up the courage to pack his things away. He grabbed his back and, slowly but surely, made his way out of the library. He assumed that Remus wouldn't still be looking for him, but he could only hope that when he found him, that the boy was alone.

Sadly, he was not. He found Remus talking with James and a girl, outside a random classroom. He didn't seem too into the conversation, though, and it looked as if he was slightly third wheeling with the two.

"Hey, uh, Remus?" Sirius stepped forward and made his presence known, tapping Remus on the shoulder. James and the girl payed them no attention and simply started walking together towards the Great Hall.

As soon as Remus's eyes found Sirius, his expression brightened. "Sirius! I was looking for you everywhere, where'd you go?"

Sirius knew that Remus wouldn't believe him if he said he had gone to the library, so he simply said, "I had some things to take care of. Sorry."

Remus waved it off. "No big deal, you're here now. Can we talk?"

Sirius took in a deep breath. This was it, the moment. "Yeah, I was hoping to do that."

Remus grabbed his arm, met with sparks in Sirius's brain, and pulled him into the empty classroom.

They sat in two chairs in the front of the room. Sirius pulled his hands in front of him and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"I wanted to tell you two things, actually. Slightly related."

Remus nodded at him, motioning for him to go on.

"Okay, well, uh, I don't really want or need to explain this one, but, um... I'm gay."

Sirius didn't look up through his short coming out sentence. He twiddled his thumbs and avoiding seeing Remus's reaction for just one more second.

And then he did it- he looked up. Remus was there, he hadn't left, but his face had no expression.

"Say something?" Sirius tried to say confidently, but it came out as a whisper. It sounded weak.

"Uh..." Remus stuttered, licking his lips. "Hi, gay. I'm Remus."

"Hah hah. So funny. Something else."

"Fine," he begins. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

Remus sighs and shakes is head. "Never mind," he said.

They turned towards the front absentmindedly, both looking around awkwardly.

"I, uh..." Remus said, breaking the awkwardness.

Sirius's head flung to face Remus's nervously and eagerly awaiting his statement.

"I've been, um, questioning, you know. That kind of thing. Uh, sexuality, and such. I think I'm bisexual, or gay, I don't know. There's someone lately who kind of opened my eyes to that kind of thing."

Sirius blinked. The best news - that his crush liked boys - and then the worst - he met someone else.

"Oh, you... oh." Sirius thought he could say something, but couldn't find it in him to say anything supportive.

"Is that a problem?" Maybe Sirius was imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw Remus move the slightest bit towards him.

"Uh, no. No, not at all. I'm, um, I'm happy for you?" Remus hadn't mentioned the two of them being together, so he wasn't going back on his plan.

"Alright." Remus nudged even closer to Sirius. "Did you have something else to say?"

Sirius swallowed. He had waited for this moment for over two years. He had panicked over it, thought it through, even cried.

"Yeah. Um. Yeah, I did. Remus, I wanted to tell you, I... I like you. A lot. And I've liked you since, like, second year. You make me nervous, but I love every second of it. You're amazing and wonderful and very attractive and I'm probably talking way too much but, yeah. I like you." Sirius breathed deeply after his statement before continuing. "And, like, it kills me because you obviously like someone else but I'll try to be happy for you. I just wanted you to know."

He stood up and slid his bag onto his shoulder, preparing himself to leave Remus alone.

"Sirius."


	4. Oops?

"I knew," Remus continued after Sirius turned around.

Sirius looked at him questioningly but let the door shut behind him. He moved slightly further into the room, but they were not as close as they had been. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that you liked me."

Sirius sighed and threw himself into a chair, dejected. He layed his head down on the table, facing away from Remus, because he didn't think he could look at his crush.

"You didn't let me finish. Did you know?" Remus said quietly. A chair squeaked, letting Sirius know that he had sat next to him.

"Did I know what? That I like you?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "I think I'd very well know that, yeah?"

Remus laughed softly before placing a hand on Sirius's back, making him draw in a deep breath. "No, no, that's not it. Did you know that I like you, though?"

Sirius felt his head shoot up. He felt himself staring at Remus, then the ground, but he was frozen. He couldn't say anything to the boy.

"Say something?" Remus inched his head towards Sirius, eyes darting between his eyes and lips.

"Hi, Remus," Sirius whispered. He looked up from the floor to find Remus only a few centimeters from him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Sirius said again. Remus giggled and grabbed Sirius's hair, pulling their lips together in an amazing and tingly way.

When they finally broke apart, more for air than want, Remus couldn't stop smiling.

"But... But, didn't you say someone was making you question your sexuality? Like, someone else?" Sirius asked, running his hands through his long hair.

"Yeah, I did," Remus's smile widened, if that was possible. "I meant you."

And now the grin on both of their faces matched.

-

Remus and Sirius's beds were next to each other in the four boys' dorm, coincidentally enough. After James and Peter had gotten in bed and quieted down enough, Sirius pulled open his own curtain as well as Remus.

Remus was in bed reading, but whispered the counter spell to un-illuminate his wand.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Gosh, at least buy me dinner first..." Remus joked.

"I didn't know I had a crush on a comedian. Woo, lucky me." Sirius sarcastically said, sliding next to Remus in his small bed.

Remus giggled and nervously put his arm around the boy in his bed. This was new to him, but definitely not uncomfortable.

Sirius pulled the blankets up slightly so he was warmer before laying his head on Remus's warm chest.

Even though he knew it was creepy, Remus looked down at the boy as Sirius slowly drifted off to sleep. He kissed Sirius's head lightly and then lay his head back to sleep himself.

-

Sirius groggily woke up to someone kissing him. Not just anyone, Remus. Since when was Remus this brave?

"Morning," Sirius said when Remus pulled away, his voice scratchy. Remus smiled at him, then glanced at the position he had put them in.

Remus was on top of him, quite comfortably, and their legs were entangled. Remus's hands rested on either side of Sirius's head; it was quite obvious they had been kissing.

They both suddenly heard James's voice, before Remus had got off of Sirius. James had thrown open Remus's curtain and now had a good look at the boys' compromising position.

"What the fuck?"

"Language, James," Sirius said calmly. He placed a hand casually on Remus's back, pressing their bodies together. "Can't some guys have some privacy?"

"This isn't fair! One, you two didn't tell me about whatever this is. Two, you all never let me bring girls back here!!" James began to pace on the floor near the beds. Peter was lounging on one of the chairs in the room, simply watching the interaction.

"Oops?" Remus said, not looking at James.

Then, Sirius spoke up. "One, we didn't have time to tell you! Nothing is official, and anyways it only happened yesterday. Two, that's because you and girls always make super loud noises when you... You know. Besides, Remus and I didn't do anything. Well, except kiss."

I probably shouldn't have added that last part...

"Ugh. Whatever. Just don't start 'doing something' anytime soon, okay? And when you do, use protection." James then calmly walked out of the room, followed loyally by a laughing Peter.

Sirius watched them leave before looking back at Remus, who was already staring at him.

"Hi," Remus whispered.

"Why do we always find ourselves in situations like this?" Remus asked, sitting up so that he was basically straddling the boy.

Sirius glanced up at Remus's bare chest, then ran his eyes up to his face. "I guess you must be a magnet because I'm just so attracted to you."


End file.
